1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide mechanism of a portable terminal device, and this slide mechanism is suitably used when a first casing which constitutes a transmitter section and a second casing which constitutes a receiver section of the portable terminal device such as a cellular phone in particular are slidably coupled to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently on the market is a cellular phone, as one type of a portable terminal device, which has a slide mechanism for making, in a state that a first casing being a transmitter section with a keyboard portion and a microphone portion and a second casing being a receiver section with a display portion and a speaker portion are laid over each other, a state that the first casing and the second casing are completely laid over each other with the second casing covering an upper surface of the first casing and a state that the second casing is slid in a longitudinal direction along the first casing so that the upper surface of the first casing is exposed. Such a slide mechanism is publicly known as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-125052.
The slide mechanism described in the above document is structured of two slide modules composed of a slide case made of a slide cover and a lock plate which are laid over and fixed, a slider slidably accommodated in the slide case, and a leaf spring which is resiliently disposed between the slider and the slide case. The slide modules are parallelly provided on a lower surface of the second casing, and two mounting pins are protruded from the slider to be fixed with screws on the upper surface of the first casing.
According to the above-described structure, relative open/close operation of the first casing and the second casing, or more specifically sliding operation, is required to be conducted all by hand, and therefore the above-described structure has a disadvantage in view of operationality.